


Just Leave It All Up To Me

by YokubouNoRain



Series: Fictober 2020 [17]
Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fictober, Fictober 2020, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Love Hotels, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/YokubouNoRain
Summary: Un viaje inesperado será lo que va a separar a Asahi y Kisumi, pero, increíblemente, será algo similar lo que hará que vuelvan a encontrarse.Día 17 delFictober 2020.Consigna:Viaje inesperado.Por ahora, podés encontrar este fic publicado también en las siguientes plataformas:Amor Yaoi,BloggeryLivejournal.En caso de empezar a publicar en otra plataforma, se avisará acá. Pero, en caso de que encuentren este fanfic en otra plataforma y no haya sido informado,por favoravísenme en los comentarios o en las redes sociales que pueden encontrar en las notas finales ya que fueron publicados sin mi consentimiento.
Relationships: Shigino Kisumi/Shiina Asahi
Series: Fictober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952590
Kudos: 2





	Just Leave It All Up To Me

**Author's Note:**

> El título que le da nombre a este oneshot es un verso de la canción de Prince, [“Kiss”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rH9CZuuKpSg).
> 
> * * *
> 
> Los personajes aquí presentes son de la autoría de Ooji Kouji y Kyoto Animation. 
> 
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes y el universo donde se desarrollan sus vivencias no me pertenecen.
> 
> En cambio, la historia, sí.
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**.
> 
> *Que tengas una feliz lectura.

Su equipo ganó el partido como era de esperarse. Después de todo, se había formado a los pocos días de haber ingresado a la escuela media y estuvieron practicando en forma constante. Aunque no lograron quedar entre los cinco mejores, demás estaba decir que no podría haber tenido un mejor equipo.

—No nos desanimemos —les dijo a sus compañeros—. Todavía tenemos dos años más, la preparatoria, ¡y la universidad!

—Pero no vamos a estar juntos todos esos años, Kisumi.

La alegría del muchacho se apagó de repente, y su mirada se dirigió a un grupo de personas que estaba entre el público.

—Tienes razón.

* * *

No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta que cierto grupo del club de natación estaba mal. Justo cuando habían ganado en la competición en relevos y parecía que estaban llevándose bien, algo en su relación se había quebrado, y aunque Kisumi era de esos que se metían en todo, había preferido observar todo a la lejanía y, probablemente, molestar a alguien más tarde para satisfacer su curiosidad.

El elegido terminó siendo Asahi. Cuando tocó el timbre de su casa, su hermana mayor abrió la puerta. Su respiración estaba agitada, así que creyó que había ido corriendo a recibirlo.

—¡¿Asahi?! —llamó la muchacha a su hermano, pero se sorprendió de igual forma que Kisumi al encontrarse con él.

—¿No se encuentra en casa?

La aludida le respondió negando con la cabeza.

—Salió por la mañana pero nunca llegó a la escuela.

Kisumi parecía sorprendido por fuera. Por dentro, no sabía si quería llorar, gritar, salir corriendo en busca de Asahi, o todo junto. Intentó sonreír para calmar un poco el nerviosismo de la muchacha, así que se inclinó por hacer lo último.

—No te preocupes. Lo encontraremos. Iré a mi casa por un teléfono y saldré a buscarlo yo también —Kisumi volvió sobre sus pasos y a medida que se alejaba de la casa, su andar se volvió cada vez un poco más rápido, más frenético—. ¿Dónde te metiste, Asahi?

* * *

El atardecer había teñido a Iwatobi de unos cálidos colores naranjas y amarillos. Antes podría haberlo disfrutado, pero en esos momentos, sentía una molestia en el pecho que se lo impedía. Los ojos le dolían después de haberse largado a llorar en un momento de desesperación, pensando en la peor de las posibilidades. Pero, las malas noticias volaban, ¿no? Y su teléfono no había sonado en ningún momento. Llegó hasta el templo en la parte más alta de la ciudad. Se había mentido pensando que desde allí podría tener una mejor vista, pero la realidad era que cada vez tenía menos esperanza de encontrar a Asahi y, no quería que nadie lo viera llorar. Se sentó en las escaleras y escondió su rostro sobre sus piernas en un sollozo.

—¿Kisumi?

Al oír su nombre, el aludido levantó de golpe su cabeza y encontró a quien había alborotado la ciudad con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro.

—¿Asahi? —una mezcla de emociones lo embargó nuevamente. Pero, esta vez, no sabía si quería abrazarlo o golpearlo. Se le lanzó encima mientras hacía lo que había tenido en mente al llegar ese lugar: llorar—. ¡Asahi! —el aludido estaba sorprendido pero, ¿podía zafarse de ese chico? Sabía por qué lloraba de esa manera y se sentía un idiota por haberlo hecho preocupar. Le palmeó la cabeza un par de veces sin saber muy bien qué hacer en esas situaciones—. No me trates como un perro —se quejó Kisumi.

—¡No sé cómo tratar a la gente cuando hace esto, ¿de acuerdo?!

La vergüenza que se había dibujado en el rostro de Asahi lo hizo sonreír.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ah, eso —Kisumi reparó en el bolso que Asahi tenía sobre su espalda pero no dijo nada—… Mi papá va a ser transferido por trabajo.

—¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial!

—Eso quiere decir que todos nos tenemos que ir con él.

La sonrisa de Kisumi se fue borrando poco a poco mientras terminaba de comprender sus palabras.

—Ah… ¿Y por qué te escapaste de casa?

—¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Por eso, por supuesto!

—¿Sabes que todos te estamos buscando?

Asahi agachó la cabeza y jugó con los cordones de su calzado.

—Lo sé —musitó—. Pero, no había otra cosa que pudiera hacer, ¿no es cierto? ¡Yo no quiero irme! ¡Ahora que finalmente nadamos todos en el relevo y nos empezábamos a llevar bien! —lanzando un suspiro de frustración, Asahi apoyó su espalda sobre los escalones superiores y estiró sus brazos a ambos lados—. ¡No es justo, Kisumi! ¿No puede mi papá decir que no puede ir y listo?

Si alguien le hubiera preguntado a Kisumi por qué hizo lo que hizo probablemente no habría podido encontrar una respuesta rápida. Quería que se callara, pero al mismo tiempo no quería que se fuera. Inclinándose hacia él, sus labios rozaron suavemente los de Asahi. Aunque se había encontrado con su mirada por unos instantes, sentía que no iba a poder seguir haciéndolo si lo miraba directo a los ojos, así que los cerró con fuerza. Podía sentir la respiración nerviosa de Asahi aunque el beso hubiera durado unos pocos segundos.

—Si haces esto, ellos pensarán que somos malos amigos, Asahi —le dijo una vez volvió a sentarse correctamente. Cuando se sintió un poco más tranquilo, se volvió hacia él y le extendió su teléfono—. Llámalos y diles que estás bien y que estás en el camino de regreso a casa.

Asahi lo miró con el ceño fruncido y trató de acceder a sus palabras, pero sólo balbuceaba mientras su mano agarraba el aparato y marcaba un número.

—¿Hola, hermana? Soy yo, Asahi. Sí, estoy bien. Lo siento… Lamento haberlos hecho preocupar.

Mientras hablaba, Kisumi se dio cuenta que estaba temblando. Acarició su hombro con ternura y Asahi terminó apoyando su frente contra su pecho mientras hablaba con sus padres.

—El atardecer es hermoso.

Dentro de todo, las cosas habían salido bien. La sensación de ser el refugio de Asahi por unos momentos le provocaba dicha, aunque sentía que lo que hizo, debió haberlo hecho antes. Había tardado demasiado tiempo en dejar de lado las bromas y darse cuenta por qué Asahi era su blanco preferido.

—Toma —dijo Asahi mientras le entregaba el teléfono—. Gracias.

—¿Qué les dijiste?

Asahi lo miró mientras arqueaba una ceja.

—¿No estabas escuchando?

—Tengo cosas mejores a las que prestar atención que a tus lloriqueos —le dijo él, sonriendo y ocasionando que Asahi aumentara la distancia entre ambos, para mal de Kisumi.

—Les dije que me encontraste y que en un rato volvía. Y que estaba bien.

—Ya veo —cuando Asahi volvió su vista hacia Kisumi se dio cuenta que su atención estaba enfocada en el atardecer, pero, por alguna razón, cuando estaba callado, Asahi notaba que Kisumi era bonito. ¿Era ese el término correcto? ¿Podía usar esa palabra cuando describiera a otro chico? Al notar que el sol parecía estar quemándole el rostro, él también miró la ciudad de Iwatobi.

—Es una pena que esta sea la última vez que lo vea —Kisumi dirigió su rostro hacia él y aunque sonaba triste, lo vio sonreír—. Es una pena que esta sea la última vez que nos veamos, Kisumi.

Sentía ganas de llorar, de pedirle que no se fuera, de decir la incoherencia de que podían fugarse juntos aunque fueran dos niños que apenas tenían dinero para sobrevivir un día fuera de casa. Se tragó todo eso y le sonrió.

—No pienses que vas a librarte de mí tan fácilmente.

—Temía que dijeras eso.

—Volvamos a casa. Ya está haciendo frío.

Kisumi se puso de pie y se sacudió la tierra de los pantalones.

—¿Kisumi? —el aludido lo miró y se encontró con la mano de Asahi extendida hacia él—. Fue un placer haberte conocido.

El muchacho sonrió y estrechó su mano.

—No lo estás diciendo con sinceridad…

—Es una expresión después de todo.

* * *

Iwatobi los había reunido un par de veces y, tal y como Kisumi había amenazado, Asahi en realidad nunca terminó de librarse de él, y siguieron en contacto hasta que la universidad dio inicio. Se suponía que iban a encontrarse recién en la ceremonia de ingreso pero Kisumi le pidió que fuera con él a una salida que había organizado con unos amigos. Le había pedido el favor de acompañar a una amiga que había quedado sola, y le había asegurado que era bonita. Si bien no era de extrañar lo molesto que era Kisumi cuando se ponía insistente, le sorprendía que la razón fuera una chica, pero le divertía la idea de tener a Kisumi debiéndole un favor.

—¿Seguro que tu amigo va a venir, Shigino-kun? —le preguntó una muchacha.

—Me aseguró que venía —el aludido revisó su teléfono y notó que tenía un mensaje nuevo—. Ah. Es de él. Dice que está viniendo —Kisumi miró a su alrededor hasta que vio a alguien que le hacía señas desde la acera de enfrente—. Allá está. ¡Asahi!

El grupo de chicos y chicas se giró ante el grito de Kisumi para ver a su amigo, quien después de cruzar la calle llegó junto con ellos.

—Disculpen la tardanza.

—No te preocupes. Llegamos bien para ver la película —le dijo uno de los chicos del grupo.

—Asahi, ellos van a ser parte del club de básquet.

—Sigues con eso, ¿eh? —reconoció Asahi. El grupo empezó a caminar hacia el cine y Asahi notó algo—. ¿Sólo somos nosotros?

—Así es.

—¿No falta gente?

—No.

—¿Cuál es la persona que debía acompañar?

—La tienes al lado.

Asahi lo miró y frunció el ceño.

—Dime que es una broma…

—De otra manera no habrías venido, ¿o me equivoco?

—Podríamos habernos encontrado en cualquier otro momento, ¿sabes?

—Pero yo quería verte ahora.

—Haz lo que quieras.

Kisumi se sonrió y siguió caminando a su lado.

* * *

Pese a haber estado acompañando a Kisumi, Asahi debía reconocer que la salida resultó ser divertida. Le pareció increíble que a dos días de ingresar a la universidad, Kisumi ya hubiera conocido a un grupo que entraría al club de básquet. La noche estaba comenzando a caer y el encuentro no parecía haber llegado a su fin. Estaba por preguntarle a Kisumi dónde estaban yendo cuando la enorme puerta de hotel que apareció frente suyo le dio la respuesta que esperaba.

—Podemos ir a mi casa —dijo Kisumi cuyo cabello rosa iluminado bajo las luces del mismo color, le daban un color todavía más claro—. ¿Asahi? —Kisumi fue arrastrado puertas adentro. Asahi pagó una buena habitación y entró llevándose a Kisumi a la rastra. Se sentó a un costado de la cama y dejó escapar un suspiro que no sabía que estaba sosteniendo—. Qué raro que hayas aceptado venir aquí.

—Era eso o dormir en tu casa, ¿no? —soltó Asahi mientras se acostaba sobre la cama y le daba la espalda. Kisumi saltó a su lado y se sentó—. ¿Te quitaste los zapatos al menos?

—No lo hice.

—¡Kisumi, maldito!

Asahi se giró pero se dio cuenta que le había mentido.

—Eres tan ingenuo, Asahi —se burló Kisumi enredando sus cabellos. El aludido se zafó y chistó—. ¿Jugamos a algo?

El aludido giró su cuerpo y sostuvo su cabeza con una mano.

—¿A qué? —Kisumi metió la mano en el bolsillo de su campera y sacó una pequeña bolsa de plástico con varias pastillas. Eso hizo que Asahi sudara un poco y se sentara—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Me lo dieron mis amigos.

—¿Amigos? ¿Hace cuánto los conoces?

—Veamos… ¿Hace dos días?

—¿En serio?

—Vamos, no seas gallina.

Kisumi sacó dos pastillas y le entregó una a Asahi. Puso la que tenía en sus dedos sobre su lengua y llamó la atención de su amigo mientras le hacía una seña para que hiciera lo mismo que él. Sin estar completamente seguro de lo que estaba por hacer, Asahi lo imitó y tragaron la pastilla al mismo tiempo.

—Ya está. Y ahora, ¿qué?

El rostro de Kisumi pareció estar al borde de la carcajada. Se llevó una mano a la boca y la cubrió con ella.

—No te creo. Abre la boca —el aludido abrió la boca y le mostró que la pastilla que le había dado ya no estaba. Lanzando una risilla, Kisumi sacó su lengua para mostrarle que, a diferencia suya, él nunca tragó la pastilla—. Sí que eres idiota, Asahi. ¿Cómo vas a tomarte una pastilla que te da un extraño?

Kisumi agarró la pastilla y la lanzó al suelo después de haber estado examinándola con la mirada. Asahi separó los labios pero sólo balbuceaba, lo cual ocasionó la sonrisa de Kisumi.

—¿Qué me diste?

—No lo sé.

—Demonios, Kisumi.

—Sólo relájate. Lo que sea que te suceda, deja que yo me encargue de todo.

Aunque podía llegar a decirse que Asahi confiaba en Kisumi, que le dijera eso en la situación en que se encontraba, no lo dejaba para nada tranquilo. Mientras miraba el techo y se disponía a ver su vida pasar frente a sus ojos, esto no estaba sucediendo y, de pronto, sus oídos captaron un sonido ajeno a Kisumi y a él. Bajó un poco la mirada para reparar en el televisor que colgaba de la pared. Kisumi estaba cambiando los canales con el mando a distancia. Hasta podía decir que con una expresión aburrida, a juzgar por la manera en que su cabeza estaba ladeada hacia un lado. Sin importar en qué canal se quedara todos parecían estar emitiendo el mismo sonido. Asahi se levantó de repente y fue al baño.

—¿Te sientes bien? —oyó decir a Kisumi al otro lado de la puerta.

—¡Cállate! —Asahi intentó examinarse en el espejo sobre el lavabo, pero salvo por una repentina fiebre, se sentía bien. Se lavó la cara con agua fría y espero que eso calmara un poco los efectos de lo que sea que hubiera tomado. Salió del baño y volvió a acostarse sobre la cama—. ¿Hace calor aquí o soy yo?

Kisumi lo miró de reojo mientras dejaba en un canal, pero no prestaba demasiada atención a lo que estaba sucediendo.

—No. Cuando entramos, la temperatura estaba normal. ¿Quieres que me fije?

—Por favor —Asahi cerró los ojos y sintió cómo en medio de un calor insoportable se quedaba dormido. ¿Sería ese el efecto de lo que había tomado? Esperaba que sí, pero también esperaba despertar al día siguiente. Sin embargo, un leve roce sobre su cuerpo lo hizo estremecerse y sentarse de un salto. Se dio cuenta que había sido Kisumi que, en algún momento, se había sentado a su lado y lo observaba sin expresión aparente—. ¿Qué hiciste?

—¿Qué?

Asahi se dio cuenta que existía la ligera posibilidad de que el calor que había sentido en el ambiente proviniera de él. Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón repicando con un sonido ensordecedor en sus oídos y su piel calentándose cada vez más. Particularmente, donde Kisumi lo había tocado, parecía estar ardiendo.

—Recién, ¿qué me hiciste?

—¿Te toqué? Te toqué con la mano.

—Ah. Ah…

—¿Asahi?

—¿Qué quieres?

Cuando se encontró con la mirada de Kisumi él señaló algo más abajo. Al darse cuenta qué había señalado, Asahi lanzó un grito mientras agarraba unos de los almohadones y se cubría las partes bajas. El calor que había venido sintiendo de pronto se acumuló sobre su rostro.

—Al menos ahora sabemos qué ocasionaba la pastilla —Asahi lo miró. A diferencia suya, Kisumi parecía estar tranquilo, pero que Kisumi lo estuviera hasta le daba un poco de mala espina—. ¿Cómo te sientes, Asahi?

La manera en que Kisumi mencionó su nombre lo hizo tragar saliva en seco. Sus labios se fruncieron y tardó varios segundos hasta formar una respuesta coherente.

—Me siento fatal —declaró mientras su amigo lo obligaba a soltar el almohadón—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Deja eso.

—¿No te lo dije?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Te dije que me lo dejaras a mí.

—Que no, Kisumi. ¡Suelta!

El aludido se sentó y lo miró seriamente.

—Es mi responsabilidad. No pensé que fueras a tomar eso, así que, déjamelo todo a mí, ¿sí?

Le guiñó cuando terminó de hablar, y Asahi sintió que todo su cuerpo respondía a ese gesto. Soltó el almohadón y dejó que Kisumi lo lanzara a un lado. Le bajó los pantalones junto con la ropa interior y Asahi cerró los ojos con fuerza. Jamás en la vida se había sentido tan humillado, y eso que su vida estaba llena de situaciones vergonzosas. Su tensión se aplacó un poco cuando la mano de Kisumi rodeó su erección y empezó a acariciarlo. Suaves gemidos de placer querían escaparse de sus labios, pero no se lo permitía, ya estaba bastante apenado por lo que estaba sucediendo. Abrió los ojos cuando sintió la mano de Kisumi sobre su rostro.

—¿Qué haces?

—Puedes gemir, Asahi.

—No quiero —masculló el aludido.

—Claro que quieres —reconoció Kisumi mientras sonreía—. Te prometo que lo que suceda entre estas paredes no saldrá de aquí, así que, está bien si quieres expresar lo que sientes.

Asahi no estaba seguro si había esperado algún tipo de autorización de su parte, pero a partir de las palabras de Kisumi, si tenía ganas de gemir, lo hacía; si quería que Kisumi aumentara el ritmo de sus caricias, se lo decía. En un momento, se dio cuenta que él también tenía el rostro rojo y hasta una expresión de incomodidad.

—¿Qué sucede?

—No sucede nada, ¿por qué?

Asahi lo agarró de la nuca y lo atrajo hacia él para besarlo en los labios. Fue sorpresivo, sumamente inesperado, pero cargaba con una ternura que hizo sonreír a Kisumi, por lo menos hasta sentir la mano de Asahi frotando su entrepierna.

—Tú también lo quieres, ¿no? —gimió.

—Es tu culpa.

—Entonces, yo también me haré cargo.

La ropa que quedaba entre ellos voló por los aires, y Asahi pensó por qué demonios Kisumi insistía en ponerse esa ropa que le quedaba gigante. Tenía que reconocer que la adolescencia no sólo había sido benévola con él, Kisumi no se quedaba atrás. Sin embargo, alabar su cuerpo no estaba de momento en sus planes, así que sólo se centró en imitar lo que él estaba haciendo con su hombría. Podía sentir el aliento de Kisumi sobre el suyo, los gemidos que le robaba al rozar su lengua sobre su piel, lo estremecía.

—Asahi —Kisumi soltó su erección y se puso de espaldas, apoyando su cabeza sobre el colchón. Con las caderas levantadas, separó sus muslos con ambas manos, y la visión hizo que la sangre que a Asahi se le había subido a la cabeza, viajara rápidamente en sentido contrario.

—Espera, yo nunca he-

—Allá hay un lubricante. Sé lo que hago. Yo te guiaré.

Kisumi ya lo había hecho con alguien. Asahi se dio cuenta de ello al oír esas palabras y sintió un poco de envidia. Agarró la pequeña botella que estaba sobre la mesa de noche al lado de la cama y dejó que el líquido cayera sobre su mano.

—¿Qué hago?

—Mete tu dedo.

—¿Qué? ¡Ni de broma voy a hacer eso! 

Kisumi bufó y le quitó la botella de las manos, derramando un poco de líquido sobre la cama. Con una posición incómoda, Kisumi se preparó mientras los gemidos seguían escapándose de sus labios y Asahi veía su erección derramando un líquido viscoso sobre el colchón. Primero metió un dedo, después otro, y cuando Asahi tomó coraje de algún lado, metió él un tercero. Cuando Kisumi se sintió satisfecho, sacó los suyos y retiró delicadamente la mano de Asahi.

—Sólo hazlo —le pidió—. Voy a estar bien porque estoy contigo.

Hasta que reaccionó, Asahi pensó que Kisumi era lindo. La expresión que le estaba mostrando en esos instantes, no quería que nadie más la viera. Sosteniendo su erección entre sus manos, y dándose cuenta de la diferencia de tamaño que había, Asahi penetró lentamente a Kisumi, que se agarró de las sábanas con fuerza.

—¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien…

—Dime… Lo que sea…

—Lo haré…

Apenas iba por la mitad, y Asahi sentía que estaba por quebrar el cuerpo de Kisumi. Si tan sólo en la maldita pantalla del televisor le enseñaran películas eróticas entre hombres, todo sería más fácil.

—Ya está.

—Ahora mué-

Kisumi no logró terminar su pedido que Asahi había empezado a embestirlo. Sus manos sostenían sus caderas con firmeza. Podía sentir el cuerpo de Kisumi temblando debajo suyo y eso le generaba dudas.

—Kisumi, ¿te duele? ¿Estás bien?

—Lo estás haciendo bien… Lo estás haciendo bien —respondió el aludido en un suspiro—. Ven —agregó—. Ven aquí, Asahi.

El aludido se sintió débil ante su pedido, y al inclinar su cuerpo hasta pegarse a la espalda de Kisumi, se dio cuenta que la posición era perfecta, y a juzgar por los gemidos de Kisumi, todo apuntaba a que él también pensaba lo mismo. Los besos que intercambiaron eran nuevos, apasionados, húmedos. En algún momento, Asahi terminó abrazando el cuerpo de Kisumi sin dejar de embestirlo mientras él agarraba sus cabellos con fuerza. Sin salir de su interior, lo sentó encima suyo y lo embistió sosteniendo ambas piernas. Su nombre junto a los gemidos de Kisumi generaba un sonido que poco a poco le estaba quitando energía. Kisumi llamó su atención y se levantó. Ante la atenta mirada de Asahi, apoyó su pecho sobre el colchón y agarró su erección la cual desapareció dentro de la boca de Kisumi, y Asahi sintió que su vida se le escapaba del cuerpo. Si se había sentido tan bien dentro del cuerpo de Kisumi, ahora, dentro de su boca y con su lengua recorriendo su erección, sentía que era el mejor de los placeres. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sintió que su cuerpo temblaba y su respiración se volvía errática. Kisumi volvió a masturbarlo y dejó que acabara en su rostro, el agua después se encargaría de limpiarlo.

—Lo siento.

—No importa —dijo Kisumi mientras se sentaba con un poco de dificultad en la cama—. Vamos a bañarnos ahora.

—Kisumi —el aludido lo miró—… Lamento si te hice doler.

—Te dije que está bien —aclaró el muchacho extendiéndole luego la mano—. Vamos a bañarnos, ¿sí, Asahi?

De alguna manera, sintió que el Kisumi de antes había regresado. Tomó su mano y lo acompañó al baño donde una tina vacía los esperaba. Por suerte, no tardó demasiado en llenarse, así que terminaron sentados uno en cada extremo de la misma. Asahi examinó el cuerpo de Kisumi con la mirada y reparó en las leves marcas que tenía sobre su cuerpo y se avergonzó un poco. Se había dejado llevar y había marcado toda su espalda. Esperaba que cuando él se diera cuenta, no se notara demasiado. De pronto, sintió que el agua burbujeaba y un cosquilleo sobre la espalda lo hizo sobresaltarse.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Ah, estaba viendo para qué sirven estos botones.

—No lo hagas.

—Lo siento —Kisumi se sentó correctamente y apoyó una de sus piernas sobre el costado de la tina. La temperatura era completamente diferente a la del agua, pero no se sentía mal. Asahi agarró su pie y empezó a hacerle masajes que lo hicieron reír—. ¡Para! Me haces cosquillas.

—Es lo mínimo que te mereces después de lo que me hiciste pasar.

Kisumi lo pateó suavemente con su otro pie, pero fue atrapado por Asahi que, ante su expresión de desconcierto, le dio un dulce beso que lo hizo sonreír. Sintió que Kisumi había temblado, pero no le dijo que no le gustara ni intentó que lo soltara. Había pensado que no tenía que seguir marcando su cuerpo, pero que alguien más pudiera ver las marcas que le había hecho generaban en Asahi un sentimiento para el que no tenía nombre todavía. Besó la planta de su pie, sus dedos, y luego el empeine antes de darse cuenta que si seguía, lo más probable era que Kisumi terminara sumergido bajo el agua, así que nadó los pocos metros que los separaban e hizo que sus piernas rodearan su cintura sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Lo sentó sobre el borde de la tina y besó su ombligo, bajando luego por sus muslos y dejando una marca también entre ellos antes de centrarse en su hombría. No estaba erecto, pero quería que esa parte de su cuerpo también tuviera alguna marca suya. Kisumi acarició sus cabellos en todo momento y con su voz marcaba el ritmo que Asahi tan diligentemente llevó sobre su hombría una vez estuvo erecta. Mientras tanto, el pie de Kisumi había empezado a acariciarlo cuando su erección apareció una segunda vez.

* * *

Asahi sintió que el cuerpo se le partía en dos cuando trató de moverse. Sus ojos se abrieron de repente, y se encontró con el rostro dormido de Kisumi. Acarició sus cabellos con delicadeza para evitar que se despertara y besó sus labios de igual modo. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron, se vio reflejado en la mirada violácea de Kisumi y su usual sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—Buen día —le dijo.

—Hola.

—¿Dormiste bien?

—Me duele todo el cuerpo…

—¿Quieres que te haga masajes?

—No, gracias. Contigo temo por mi vida.

—Ya me disculpé por eso. Además, fui yo quien tomó la iniciativa. Y para ser la primera vez, no estuvo para nada mal.

—Es obvio que era mi primera vez.

—La mía, también.

Asahi tardó unos segundos eternos en procesar lo que había llegado a sus oídos.

—Pero dijiste que sabías lo que hacías.

—Mentí —la expresión que le enseñó lo hizo agarrarlo del cuello con un brazo y generar su risa—. Lo siento, lo siento mucho.

—Eres incorregible —resolvió Asahi finalmente, mientras lo liberaba del agarre.

—Así me quieres, ¿o no?

De pronto, Asahi sintió que nada había cambiado. Sin importar los años que pasaran, el rostro sonriente de Kisumi era algo que él podría quedarse mirando por días. No sabía si le estaba hablando con sinceridad, pero, de todos modos, tomó el riesgo de lanzarse a una piscina a ciegas, sin saber siquiera si estaba llena o no.

—Sí. Así te quiero.

La expresión de Kisumi al comienzo pareció confundida, pero luego, le sonrió cálidamente, como aquella vez durante el último atardecer que vivió en Iwatobi, cuando Kisumi le robó su primer beso.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! :)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Tengo problemas con las relaciones onda "y nos conocemos de chicos". ¡BUM! Ship xD  
> En medio de este mes, me puse a ver _**Free!**_ y mi mente tenía un leve registro de la belleza que es Shigino Kisumi (lo abandoné a poco de terminar _**Eternal Summer**_ ), después apareció Asahi, pasó _**Dive to the Future**_ , y este es el resultado xD  
> Me quedé con ganas de poner un par de cositas más, pero aparentemente, tendré que hacer otro fic para eso. Qué cosas, ¿no? xD


End file.
